SAN VALENTIN
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Después de derrotar a Naraku y desaparecer la perla, fueron separados sin siquiera despedirse, pero la nostalgia y el amor les dará una oportunidad más, antes de estar juntos para siempre. INUXKAG ONESHOT Lemon.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo doy vida a historias que ocupan mi mente con ellos. **No doy permiso para que la historia se suba a otra página y menos para modificarla, los derechos son míos**.

Esta historia la comencé en el año 2011, después del prólogo de "_Por favor, ámame_" (o antes, ya ni me acuerdo), luego la olvidé y no escribí más. Pasaron años hasta que en septiembre del año pasado me puse a releer mis fics y encontré este archivo el cual no recordaba, menos la historia o lo que tenía destinada para ella.

Creo que sufro de alguna clase de TOC pero me es imposible dejar un fic incompleto aunque este jamás se haya subido, así que decidí terminarlo y es por eso que ahora le di un digno final (creo) que lo subo para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Es un fic **Inuyasha-Kagome**, ya saben que esta pareja me encanta y nunca dije que cambié de bando, por si acaso.

Gracias de antemano por leer hasta aquí, felíz día del amor y la amistad y su review es mi paga jeje.

* * *

**San Valentín**

_Lady Sakura Lee_

8 de Febrero de 2011

La pérdida había sido dolorosa y mucho. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a despedirse de Inuyasha y eso era lo que más le dolía. Sólo podía recordar su bello rostro estupefacto y triste a medida que desaparecía bajo el pozo. No hizo nada, él se había alejado, no había luchado contra el cruel destino que los separaba y sólo se dejó envolver en la nube de colores que se lo llevó de vuelta al Sengoku, mientras ella clamaba una vez más su nombre... sin embargo, entre el dolor de la pérdida y la tristeza, estaba a la vez bastante aliviada de haber vuelto de las sombras y estar con su familia. Aquellos momentos en que la perla la torturaba con la soledad, sólo deseó volver a casa... y finalmente ahora ya estaba en su anhelado hogar.

El tremendo miedo que le causó estar sola y con la posibilidad de quedarse en aquella oscuridad de la perla la hizo en parte aceptar lo que había sucedido. Estaba de regreso en casa, con sus seres queridos en el mundo que era el que le correspondía, debía estar agradecida.

Agradecida… a pesar del dolor que se clavó en su pecho e intentó apaciguar día tras día haciendo todas aquellas cosas, rutinas propias de su edad y que había casi abandonado.

Más tarde intentó regresar una vez más a la época de las guerras civiles pero nunca lo consiguió ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ya no podía regresar? el pozo estaba sellado y no había forma de poder traspasarlo como antes. No había podido despedirse de sus amigos, los muchos que había hecho en aquel remoto lugar y era tan doloroso y triste, pero más doloroso era ya no volver a ver a Inuyasha.

Su misión ya había terminado, la consoló su familia, era hora de rehacer su vida, la vida que le correspondía a una chica de su edad.

-Lo que pasó, Kagome, fue algo del cual estabas predestinada a hacer, o sea, desaparecer la perla, ahora que el propósito se ha cumplido, es mejor volver a tu vida cotidiana.- Le dijo el abuelo con su voz solemne y firme.

Ella sólo torció la boca y suspiró. Lo había meditado ya tantas veces. Ir al Sengoku y conocer a Inuyasha no había sido el propósito de su destino. Ir al Sengoku y desaparecer la perla de Shikon había sido el propósito de su destino. Nada más. La perla ya no estaba, su trabajo había terminado así que pasaría el resto de su vida en su mundo, un mundo sin Inuyasha.

Todas aquellas situaciones en que se vio envuelta con el hanyou sólo habían sido parte de la experiencia, más no parte del propósito final. Haberse enamorado por primera vez sólo había sido un inesperado acontecimiento. Haber cambiado a Inuyasha, de fiero y sin corazón a alguien honorable y digno de respeto también había sido un agregado. Que confiara en los demás, que tuviera amigos, que se convirtiera en un hanyou poderoso… esos sólo habían sido sucesos que en nada tenían que ver con el real propósito de su destino. A esas conclusiones había llegado y se llegó a conformar, después de ya no ser capaz de volver al Sengoku.

Y sin embargo, su vida era monótona y vacía. Miraba a su alrededor y le costaba comprender las situaciones que se desarrollaban en su entorno. Pero era su época, su mundo… ella pertenecía a ese mundo.

\- Quizás añoras las aventuras y la emoción que te brindaba estar en aquella época… el peligro…- Le dijo su madre tratando de consolarla-… la adrenalina y la sorpresa de no saber que te deparaba una nueva aventura… pero eso es todo cariño, ya terminó.

Ella tragó tratando de convencerse que sí, que ya no podía seguir añorando algo que no correspondía. Tenía que vivir su vida, ésta, la que su mundo le ofrecía, por algo había nacido a "_este lado del pozo_".

-Pero… siento que algo me falta…- Murmuró una noche, en desvelo y en el instante que lo dijo su mente gritó - ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome cerró los ojos y aferró sus uñas al almohadón de su cama. Claro que era él. No eran las aventuras, ni la emoción a lo desconocido, la adrenalina o el peligro… era él, a él lo extrañaba, sólo a él.

Pero, debía agradecer estar de vuelta en casa. Cuando vio a su familia llorar junto al pozo pensó que jamás debió hacerlos preocuparse de esa forma, por eso se alegró tanto de volver y el pozo se había cerrado… y ella lo había permitido.

Había estudiado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, ahora se encontraba en la preparatoria y al fin disponía de tiempo suficiente para estudiar y rendir exámenes obteniendo una calificación destacable. En más de una ocasión Houyo la invitó a salir. A pesar de que estaban en escuelas distintas él aun no se daba por vencido.

-Si ya no ves a tu chico violento ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a Houyo?- Le preguntó Ayumi en una de las tantas salidas que solían realizar un sábado por la tarde.

-Es que…- Musitó y sintió otra vez aquel dolor en el pecho que parecía dejarla sin aliento y la hiel dolorosa en medio de la garganta-… es que… no siento y sé… que no sentiré nada por él… es mejor dejarlo así.

-Ahhh- Suspiró Yuca-… aunque tu antiguo novio resultó ser bastante más agradable de lo que nos hiciste creer… es una pena que hayan terminado… ¿es muy lejos a donde se fue?

Kagome exhaló fuertemente el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Si ellas supieran que no es cruzar el océano y llegar a la persona amada… si ellas supieran…

-Muy lejos- Respondió, mirando su jugo y doblando una vez más la servilleta de papel.

Las otras se miraron cómplices y entristecidas.

-Mañana es día de San Valentín- Dijo una, cuando Kagome ya las había dejado con rumbo a su templo- ¿Crees que se sentirá triste por no tener a nadie a quien regalarle un chocolate?

Las otras dos suspiraron y comprendieron que era lógico que si estuviera triste. Es más, Kagome estaba siempre triste y eso que ya no había enfermado, nunca faltaba a la escuela ahora.

-Debe extrañar mucho a ese chico llamado Inuyasha… el extranjero… - Agregó Eri, pensativa.

-¿Tu crees?- Preguntó Ayumi algo distraída.

-¿No lo notas? Es obvio que piensa todo el tiempo en ese muchacho… qué triste situación…

Demasiado triste… y no sabían ya qué cosas hacer para que ella pudiera recobrarse.

El día de San Valentín iba a ser eternamente largo. Kagome se mentalizó que aquel era un día más y que no debía darle importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Debía mantener a raya sus pensamientos por Inuyasha, tenía que pensar en otras cosas y sacárselo de la cabeza por más de cinco minutos.

Pero ya esa mañana al desayuno se encontró a Souta envolviendo un corazón de chocolate en un papel transparente y adornándolo con una cinta de color rojo. Kagome intentó bloquear los pensamientos que rebeldemente intentaban apoderarse de su cabeza y desvió la vista hasta su puesto para desayunar con rapidez. Lo que menos quería era escuchar una conversación de su hermano y del "perfecto día" que tenía planeado con su jovencísima novia.

Se abrigó ya que nevaba allá afuera y salió para ir corriendo a la estación del tren que la llevaría a su colegio. No pudo evitar ver toda clase de acontecimientos aún a esa hora tan temprano. Parejas entregándose obsequios, canciones en el aire de amor eterno, globos en forma de corazones en las esquinas, risas y miradas cómplices en todos lados.

Ni siquiera en clases pudo dejar de ver el intercambio de regalos, miradas enamoradas y murmullos de citas para más tarde.

Fingió una sonrisa a sus amigas diciéndoles que estaba bien y que se divirtieran con sus parejas aquel día.

Llegó a casa muy tarde con una forzada sonrisa, corrió a su habitación para dejar caer la pesada mochila al suelo y ella lanzándose a la cama, derrotada, permitiendo que sus pensamientos le mostraran una vez más el rostro de Inuyasha. Lloró, pero se reprimió hacerlo demasiado. No estaba bien, tenía que agradecer que estaba de vuelta con su familia, debía mentalizarse aquello. Suspiró y se pasó la manga por los ojos secando sus lágrimas. Lo extrañaba, pero, nada podía hacer, ella no podía traspasar el pozo, quizás por sus propios sentimientos… ¿y él? Si él quisiera verla tal vez el pozo le permitiría cruzarlo y estar con ella una vez más…

Se reprochó de inmediato aquellos pensamientos egoístas. Nada tenían que ver sus sentimientos o los de él en ésto. La misión estaba cumplida, ya no había más razón de ser.

Un año pasó lentamente y creyó, que con la resignación y el tiempo transcurrido, podría en algún momento olvidar lo sucedido allá en el Sengoku, los amigos dejados y sobre todo a Inuyasha. Pero era San Valentín nuevamente y esta vez el nudo en la garganta fue más hiriente, desgarrador incluso y la opresión en el pecho se volvió asfixiante y terriblemente dolorosa. Aquel día lloró, lloró por no poder verlo y por extrañarlo demasiado. De vuelta a casa comenzó a nevar y entre la multitud de chicos que se cruzaron en su camino creyó de pronto ver un traje rojo y un par de ojos dorados que la miraron intensamente. Se detuvo y el corazón se paralizó, tenía miedo de pestañear y que la visión se borrara, y sin embargo más chicos se le cruzaron en frente perdiendo de vista la "visión", hasta que ya nada estaba en su camino y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba ahí.

La vida, la vida que había escogido, no la hacía feliz. El mundo en el que vivía, le era desconocido y vacío ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿qué podía hacer? ¿acostumbrarse a un mundo sin Inuyasha? ¿debía vivir ahora sin él? ¿tenía que hacerlo sí o sí?

-¿Y si… esta vez… logro verlo? – Por un momento, creyó que ahora que fuera al pozo lograría finalmente hacerlo funcionar. Era San Valentín… un "_milagro de amor"_… podría suceder… ¿y si lo veía qué le diría? ¿y si ya no pudiera volver a casa nuevamente? El temor la acechó al recordar a su madre, hermano y abuelo llorando aquella vez en la pagoda del pozo.

Pero fue una vez más allí. Lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando la melancolía la derrotaba y ella ya no podía más de la pena. Se quedó de pie con el corazón palpitante y los ojos fijos en la boca negra que tantas veces brilló cuando ella saltaba dentro. Tragó fuertemente y apoyó las piernas en el borde del madero decidida a saltar, una vez más, a ver si sucedía algo. Cerró los ojos y masculló un "_por favor_" cuando se dio el valor de saltar dentro pensando en el otro mundo que la esperaba. Deseó poder verlo una vez más, sólo por un instante… mantuvo la esperanza, la ilusión a pesar de lo que se estaba jugando, que quizás no pudiera volver a su mundo, pero las ansias por verlo cada día se estaba volviendo insoportable… los segundos avanzaron con bastante rapidez porque pronto cayó seco a la arena y el golpe en el muslo no le dolió tanto como el darse cuenta que su cometido no había funcionado. Nada sucedió y se resignó sabiendo que quizás era mejor, ya que su vida pertenecía al siglo veintiuno.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, ya no había ruido en la casa, todos dormían y aún era temprano, ella se había quedado aún vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria, tendida sobre la cama, cansada de llorar y sentir que quizás sus propios miedos por dejar a su familia le impedían volver a verlo. O quizás Inuyasha ya se había olvidado de ella y el pozo funcionaba con el fuerte deseo de los dos. La verdad, ya no sabía que pensar, pero se estaba resignando lentamente a no volver a verlo jamás.

Se quedó dormida y soñó inevitablemente con sus antiguas aventuras en el Sengoku, a veces los sueños se mezclaban con su vida diaria, como que estaba en el instituto hablando con sus amigas y una de ellas era Sango. O que estaba en la playa con su familia y de pronto veía al grupo. Lo más perturbador era cuando soñaba sólo con Inuyasha, que volvía a buscarla o estaba a su lado. Cuando aquello sucedía sentía, por breves segundos, esa alegría que se siente después de despertar, cuando uno cree que el sueño fue verdad, pero después, cuando se daba cuenta que sólo era un sueño, se sentía horriblemente doloroso y decepcionante.

Esta vez estaba soñando que estaba en el _bosque de Inuyasha_, sentía el viento tibio trayendo el aroma a árboles, flores y césped, la brisa le acariciaba el rostro y le traía a la memoria tantos recuerdos, hermosos y terribles a la vez. Entonces ella inspiró fuertemente y entre aquella mezcla de aromas reconoció, más bien quién lo hizo fue su corazón que de pronto latió fuertemente, aquel aroma a hombre y bestia que hacía mucho no sentía.

-Kagome…

Fue un susurro, como si lo hubiera traído el viento a sus oídos. Se estremeció. Sabía que no era el viento, era él, era su hanyou, su corazón latió más fuerte y entonces debido a la emoción, despertó abriendo inmensamente los ojos, encontrándose frente a frente con la mirada dorada intensamente puesta en ella.

Pensó que seguía soñando, porque el rostro que estaba tan cerca del suyo no se movió, no dijo nada, ni parecía respirar. Kagome, que tampoco respiraba debido a la impresión, un segundo más tarde frunció la frente y se turbó. Un sueño y aún no pasaba el efecto. Finalmente se dio por vencida y suspiró derrotada, levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla sabiendo que sus dedos realmente no tocarían nada, pero cuando sus dedos alcanzaron su propósito, abrió los ojos inmensamente y casi gritó, de inmediato él pestañeó repetidas veces y quiso callarla tapando su boca con su mano.

-Shhhh- Murmuró Inuyasha, poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios, sobresaltado él mismo. Observó a Kagome luego con ternura y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos de emoción. Ella respiraba agitadamente sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo- Tranquila… yo tampoco… lo puedo creer- Agregó el hanyou y poco a poco fue retirando la mano de su boca.

Kagome lo miraba aún absorta, con sus ojos castaños grandes y emocionados también. Sólo cuando él sacó la mano de su boca, creyó que podría ser real, pero le costaba creer, era inimaginable ¿de verdad era Inuyasha?, creía aún que estaba entre aquel instante entre sueño y realidad… pero se sentía tan real. El cabello de plata caía sobre su propio cuello haciéndole cosquillas y a sus costados, el aroma que desprendía su cabello a bosque y su cuerpo a hombre y bestia, el peso de él. Su cuerpo… lo sentía claramente sobre el suyo, entonces abrió la boca y se incorporó, abrazándolo con fuerza al cuello y posando inesperadamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Inuyasha se sintió desprevenido en primera instancia y quiso decir algo, luego deslizó una mano tras la nuca de la muchacha y le correspondió a su beso, cerrando los ojos. Ella sollozaba y algunas lágrimas cayeron a sus propias mejillas, entonces el hanyou enfocó su mirada y le acarició el rostro que recordaba a la perfección y añoraba volver a ver, mientras la muchacha se apartaba sin una pizca de vergüenza y murmuraba:

-Estas aquí… estas aquí…

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente y luego tomó su mano derecha y la posó sobre su corazón.

-Tonta… te extrañaba tanto - Tragó fuerte mientras su manzana de Adán se movía en su cuello- Creí que volverías…

Kagome se quitó las lágrimas con su mano disponible sobre el rostro, mientras sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón de su querido Hanyou. Creía que sólo a ella le pasaba eso.

-Quise hacerlo, lo intenté… muchas veces…- Sollozó.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y fue él quién esta vez la besó con fuerza y pasión. Con aquel impetuoso movimiento, Kagome volvió a quedar recostada mientras el hanyou ya no estaba siendo tan inocente como antes porque osadamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y comenzó a casi devorarla de deseo. La joven sacerdotisa creyó que moriría cuando sus bocas se unieron con esa pasión, pero lo imitó, experimentando una descarga eléctrica desde la raíz de los cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, era fuera algo de este mundo. Ella deslizó sus manos tras la fuerte espalda del muchacho y lo acercó más aún a su cuerpo, Inuyasha estaba sobre ella acariciando su rostro y sintiendo que algo se estaba liberando de su cuerpo y que no podía detenerse. La joven apartó un momento la boca de la suya buscando aire y luego él la obligó a volver el rostro para volver a besarla, esta vez fueron besos profundos pero cortos, desesperados como sus cuerpos que se retozaban uno con el otro, la muchacha sintió la erección del hanyou entre sus piernas, gimió y se sorprendió por hacerlo sentir así. Inuyasha apartó esta vez la boca y arrastró su lengua por la mejilla, su oído, el cuello, mientras Kagome jadeaba sin poder controlarse, roja como un tomate y el cuerpo ardiendo sintiendo que la ropa le picaba.

-Inuyashaaaaa

Murmuró, con su voz tan sensual y agitada que ni ella se reconoció. El hanyou bajó dejando una hilera de besos hasta su cuello, Kagome dio un gritito cuando sintió la mano ruda y sus garras deslizándose por sus piernas.

-Ssshhhhh- Susurró junto a su oído.

Kagome rió traviesamente y se detuvo, él también dejó de besarla y la miró.

-No sabía… que besabas así.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente, contrariado.

-¿No te gustó?

La estudiante levantó ambas cejas y le dio un pequeño golpe en su pecho.

-Tonto, claro que sí.- Pensó que quizás estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Miroku.

Envalentonado, él tomó su muñeca con la que ella lo había golpeado y la volvió a besar. Kagome se dejó llevar por aquel ímpetu que ambos les había invadido y comenzó a jadear cuando el hanyou la soltó y acarició sus pechos por sobre su uniforme. La muchacha deslizó sus manos por su haori y se lo abrió de la parte superior, aunque Inuyasha cuando notó que a ella le costaba retirarlo de los brazos, él mismo apartó su boca de la suya por un momento y las manos inquietas de sus senos y se quitó rápidamente la prenda la cual lanzó y cayó sobre el escritorio en donde un lapicero cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido. Ambos se detuvieron asustados y esperando con ansiedad si habían despertado a alguien, pero en la casa no se escuchó ningún ruido, salvo aquel, que luego Kagome sonrió y volvió a besarlo, enrollando una mano en el rosario que estaba en su cuello y atrayéndolo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha apartó nuevamente la boca y desesperado buscó su cuello, perdiéndose y embriagándose en el aroma de la humana. Luego siguió descendiendo y sobre los pechos de la chica pasó la lengua sobre su uniforme y la escuchó jadear, sus manos recorrieron las piernas que obligó a inclinar atrayéndola más a su pelvis, ante el contacto, Kagome se retorció y soltó el rosario, sólo para posar su mano sobre su hakama. Estaba tan llena de deseo, tanto fuego que la estaba consumiendo, que retozaba su cuerpo bajo él provocando aún más la erección de su compañero y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Ella quería ser osada también, así que lo haría, como Inuyasha le daba placer, ella también lo haría. Cuando Kagome le tocó el miembro del hanyou, él gimió entre sus pechos creyendo que estaba ardiendo, alzó la vista mientras ella acariciaba todo su extensión, sobre su ropa, y la miró de una manera que la chica jamás había visto en su vida. Era deseo, pasión, necesidad, un cúmulo de emociones que embargaron a ella también y se dio cuenta que ya no se detendrían más. Estaban experimentando los dos y añoraban que fueran el primero de cada uno.

Levantó medio cuerpo y le quitó el kosode, ambos de quedaron un momento mirándose al otro, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome con su cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrosadas, labios hinchados por sus besos y respiración impetuosa como si le faltara el aire, mientras Kagome lo observaba a él con sudor en la sien, sus labios hinchados, agitado al extremo, con su pecho que subía y bajaba debido al vaivén de la respiración. De pronto ella acercó una mano temblorosa a su brazo, palpó el bíceps duro y caliente y lo acarició lentamente, haciendo que la respiración de Inuyasha se volviera más agitada. Audazmente acercó su otra mano e hizo lo mismo, dos, tres veces, maravillándose de su cuerpo musculoso y perfecto. La joven concentró luego sus manos en su tórax y lo acarició en su totalidad. Inuyasha tenía la mirada baja, observando excitado el desliz de esas pequeñas y cálidas manos acariciando su cuerpo con delicadeza. Cuando Kagome que ya se sentía orgullosa de su audacia quizo bajar sus manos por dentro de su hakama, él se mordió fuertemente el labio y la detuvo. La muchacha alzó la vista y lo miró expectante. Entonces, Kagome se soltó y comenzó ella misma a quitarse la blusa de su uniforme, la cinta que llevaba al cuello y luego su sostén. Se cubrió en ese momento al sentirse desnuda, volviendo el pudor a su cuerpo y bajó la vista avergonzada sin decir nada. Luego de un par de segundos, Inuyasha apartó violentamente sus manos y la atacó con voracidad a sus pechos. Kagome gimió al sentir sus labios en el pezón mientras el hanyou jugueteaba con el otro, ambos se balancearon, ella esquivándolo y luego presionándolo a su pecho, él atacando y saboreando la piel dulce y suave de su amada.

Inuyasha la obligó a tenderse sin que ella lo notara, aún besándola y jugueteando con sus senos, cuando su mano se introdujo bajo la falda y tocó el centro de su sexo. Kagome exhaló un suspiró y luego pegó un brinco cuando él comenzó a frotar sus dedos sobre ella, estimulándola, haciendo que se humedeciera, se estaba volviendo loca de placer. El hanyou la miró sonriendo con perversidad mientras la joven temblaba y movía sus caderas contra la mano traviesa del hanyou.

De pronto, con sus garras, rasgó la pequeña tela de encaje e introdujo sus dedos en su vulva. Kagome iba a gritar, pero el hanyou la detuvo con un beso impetuoso, mientras sentía la humedad chorreante de la chica deslizándose sobre sus dedos. Cuando se deslizó hacia el exterior y comenzó a tocar su clítoris, ella le mordió el labio sin ya poder contenerse más. La sangre de su labio se mezcló con la saliva de la joven y bebieron ambos completamente perdidos en el éxtasis que los embargó. Él volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella mientras apartaba la boca y la observaba atentamente, en cada embestida con sus dedos, Kagome más sentía que se le iba la vida. Él la observaba embobado hasta que vio cómo la muchacha llegaba al clímax mientras sacaba sus dedos y los lamía.

Kagome pareció quedarse sin fuerzas tendida en la cama. Había llegado al cielo y aún con las réplicas del placer creía que estaba allí. Poco a poco su respiración se estabilizó y abriendo los ojos encontró a Inuyasha mirándola fijamente, moviendo sus orejas inquietas, atento a su reacción. La joven se estremeció y entonces, volvió a sentarse y se descorrió el cierre de su falda que aún estaba puesto, luego desató el nudo de su hakama, dándole a entender que quería más, que no podía ser ella la única que quería placer. El muchacho se levantó de ella y se puso de pie junto a la cama mientras Kagome se sentaba en seiza, esperando. Se quitó lentamente la ropa que le quedaba y la impresionante erección de su miembro quedó al descubierto. La sacerdotisa se mordió el labio con el rostro ruborizado y con osadía se lo tomó y lo acarició esta vez sintiendo su suavidad e impresionante dureza entre sus dedos. Inuyasha gimió ronco y se dejó hacer, mientras la muchacha lo acariciaba de la base hasta la punta, posando su dedo índice sobre la punta que se humedecía rápidamente. En un momento él la apartó desesperado y volvió a la cama, sentándose, acercó a Kagome lentamente para que lo hiciera a horcajadas sobre él. Inuyasha recorrió las curvas de su cuerpo hasta sus caderas, y desde ahí la levantó un poco y la penetró lentamente.

Kagome se abrazó a su cuello con desesperación mientras sentía el miembro duro y extenso entrar en ella invadiendo su cuerpo, en algún momento gimió y cuando el hanyou pasó la barrera de la virginidad la muchacha sollozó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

Inuyasha siguió introduciendo su miembro con lentitud hasta llegar al fondo, luego la levantó otra vez para sacarlo, sintiendo las uñas de la chica enterrarse en su espalda, gimiendo y temblando de dolor. La tendió sobre la cama sin salirse de ella y acomodó sus piernas a sus caderas, desde ahí, pudo ver el rostro de su amada que reflejaba sufrimiento y también excitación. Dudó si seguir, no quería que Kagome sufriera, él se había prometido, después de que Kikyo ya no estaba en su vida, que jamás haría que ella volviera a sufrir. La joven supo que él dudaba, su mirada dorada se encontraba perdida en algún momento, así que ella se acercó y lo besó, luego murmuró en sus labios, mientras levantaba las caderas para unirse a las de él, provocándolo.

-Por favor, sigue…

El hanyou se introdujo otra vez en ella, sintiendo la estrechez y el temblor de su cuerpo, él gimió y escondió la cabeza entre los pechos de la muchacha. Kagome se aferraba esta vez a su espalda sudorosa, lo sentía abrirse camino en ella lentamente, tortuosamente, mientras la muchacha se quedaba sin aliento, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Luego él volvió a salir de ella con lentitud pero no completamente y volvió a introducirse en ella una vez más, cada vez un poco más rápido que la embestida anterior. Inuyasha levantó el rostro y la observó mientras entraba y salía de ella. Kagome apartó la mano de su boca y lo observó de igual manera, llena de deseo y amor, no podía creer que él estaba dentro de ella y que estaban compartiendo la intimidad que siempre deseó que ocurriera. Tenía 17 años ya, era lógico que sus románticos sueños se veían ahora mezclados con la entrega de sus cuerpos, sólo que se veía tan lejano y ahora tan real, tan… eróticamente real. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y no paraba de deslizar sus piernas sobre las caderas del hanyou para sentirlo, para excitarlo, para ella sentirse complacida.

No pudo más y se apoderó de él abrazándolo con fuerza y moviéndolo sobre la cama hasta quedar la sacerdotisa sobre él, sentada. Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos dorados y tembló desde su posición sintiendo que su miembro de hundía más profundamente y lo confirmó, cuando a Kagome se le escapó un pequeño gritito, entonces él se incorporó e intentó silenciarla colocando un dedo en sus labios, pero la muchacha ya no estaba consiente ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba porque tomó su dedo entre sus labios y lo chupó con fuerza, Inuyasha sintió endurecerse aún más y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, colocando otro dedo en su boca. Mientras Kagome danzaba sobre él, saboreaba, chupaba y lamía sus dedos perdiéndose en éxtasis. Inuyasha se apoderó de un seno y lamió la punta de el otra vez llevándola cada vez más al clímax. Luego desvió su boca al otro e hizo lo mismo, mientras Kagome saltaba casi sobre sus caderas, a punto de culminar. El hanyou de pronto exhaló un largo suspiro mientras la muchacha intentaba gritar pero se veía impedida con la mano que Inuyasha tapó de inmediato su boca, mientras él, para contener el orgasmo tembló y mordió el hombro de la que había sido su compañera de aventuras años atrás, respirando fuertemente, sintiendo las oleadas de placer y llevándose a Kagome con él a la cama, sosteniéndola de la espalda.

Respiraron fuertemente cada uno perdido aún en el éxtasis, mientras el hanyou salía satisfecho de su cuerpo con cuidado. En ese momento Kagome rodó un poco y se posicionó a su lado mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

Nunca había pensado que llegarían a ésto cuando fue capaz de cruzar el pozo, es más, no había pensado en nada salvo verla. Todo había sido por alguna clase de hechizo o milagro, pero esa noche el depósito de cadáveres se había abierto permitiéndole la entrada por esta vez para traspasar el tiempo, pero en el camino, el pozo había hablado: _"Sólo por hoy… y vuelve antes del nuevo día_".

Una noche bastaba, nada más, pensó en aquel momento, completamente feliz. Miró a Kagome entrecerrando los ojos, ella sonreía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados recuperando la respiración. Inuyasha la abrazó más a su lado y depositó en beso en la frente.

-Oye… no te vayas a dormir- Murmuró, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la muchacha, caliente aún debido a la pasión.

Kagome acercó sus labios a su cuello dándole pequeños besos en el, aspirando su aroma salvaje que tanto extrañaba, casi no podía creer que lo tenía ahí, desnudo, apegado a su cuerpo y que momentos antes habían sido uno dejando las inhibiciones a un lado y dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor.

-No, no lo haré. – Respondió, abriendo los ojos castaños y mirándolo con devoción.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, apartó una mano de su espalda y le acarició el sudado flequillo de ella.

-Que bueno… porque no te dejaré dormir.

Kagome lo miró estupefacta abriendo más sus ojos castaños y ruborizándose hasta la raíz cuando él posó una pierna entre las suyas.

-Oye…

El hanyou suspiró y dejó la sonrisa de lado.

-Sólo pude atravezar el pozo por un momento- Agregó, más serio. Ella entreabrió los labios y su mundo se detuvo.

-¿Qué?! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y escondió el rostro en su pecho.- ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡no!

Inuyasha la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y le besó los cabellos.

-Fue por esta vez… pero quién sabe, más adelante… cuando el pozo decida- Kagome levantó el rostro y lo miró con dolor- Cuanto tú decidas…

Lo supo, lo sabía, dependía de ella dejar completamente de lado este mundo, renunciar a todo y a todos para volver a él, a la época que tanto amaba. Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. No podía olvidar aquel sentimiento que tuvo cuando se quedó dentro de la perla, cuando Naraku quería que reemplazara a Midoriko y luchara por la eternidad con los youkais que estaban ahí. Estuvo sola con la perla esperando su deseo incorrecto días y noches, sólo la oscuridad y la soledad la rodeaba. La perla la ponía a prueba, la hizo dudar, la tentó, la hizo sentir miserable y no tenía a nadie a su lado. Y sin embargo, aunque Inuyasha la había salvado y había sido capaz de sentir su fortaleza y apoyo hasta el punto de formular el deseo correcto que era desaparecerla, deseó volver a ver a su familia, amigos, volver a su época. Mientras estuviera atada a la época donde había nacido, permanecería aquí.

Sollozó y se acurrucó en su pecho aferrando sus manos en puño a su cabello. Él le acarició el cabello nuevamente y susurró en su oído.

-No llores… cuando termines tus asuntos aquí, volverás a mi.

Kagome alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y cuando vio que el hanyou le daba una pequeña sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa también, sintiendo un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

-Quiero estar contigo… lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

La muchacha volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho y sollozó.

-Quiero estar contigo… pero mamá, el abuelo… Souta…

Inuyasha suspiró tristemente.

-Si yo tuviera familia y viviera en otro mundo… también sería difícil…

-Tienes a Sesshomaru- Sonrió ella entre sollozos, alzando la vista y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el pecho.

-¡Argg! Ese no es nada mío- Respondió entrecerrando sus ojos y sintiendo que se distencionaba un poco el ambiente.

Kagome se posó sobre él esta vez, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con devoción.

-Cuando termine mis estudios, cuando me gradúe y me despida de todos mis amigos y familia… Inuyasha… yo volveré a ti- Sonrió, pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Y será para siempre. Lo prometo.

Inuyasha levantó el rostro y la besó con pasión ahora, la rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo aquel calor y deseo que comenzaba nuevamente a apoderarse de su cuerpo y del cual sabía también en Kagome por la forma en que le respondió.

La noche fue corta para ellos, pero hicieron el amor dos veces más, hasta que cansados se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos parpadeó ante la luz brillante que inundaba su habitación. Se sentía extremadamente cansada y adolorida en partes que no creía podrían doler. Cuando se sintió desnuda recordó lo sucedido y rápidamente se incorporó y miró a su lado. Inuyasha no estaba, lo único que quedaba eran las sábanas arrugadas y aún tibias con el aroma del hanyou de su corazón. Sollozó y se llevó la sábana al rostro, aspirando su aroma y recordando su promesa. El pozo lo había dejado pasar, quién sabe porqué, tal vez por su propio anhelo de verlo una vez más, y mientras ella siguiera con ese sentido de responsabilidad que rayaba en lo absurdo para algunos, como el terminar el colegio y permanecer un poco más compartiendo con sus amigos y familia, cuando ella ya fuera capaz de dejar todo, cuando se sintiera preparada, volvería a él. Hasta el momento, sabía que Inuyasha la esperaría y cuando se reunieran, nada ni nadie los separaría.

**Fin.**

Miércoles 13 de febrero, 2019.-


End file.
